1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for raising roosting fowl. More specifically, the present invention involves a process in which surroundings of the fowl being raised are controlled to allow an increase in the number of fowl which can be raised in a given area as well as the useful weight of each fowl, with a decrease in the time necessary for maturation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past commercial processes for raising roosting fowl have involved large pens and inexact control over environmental conditions. Substantial amounts of space per bird are required. The stressful conditions of such processes have resulted in the necessity of additional handling steps, such as debeaking.